Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control device for controlling an internal combustion engine that includes a cam switching device that is capable of switching a cam that drives an intake valve or an exhaust valve that opens and closes a combustion chamber.
Background Art
For example, DE 102004027966 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine system that includes a cam switching device that is capable of selectively switching between a plurality of cams for driving a valve that opens and closes a combustion chamber. This cam switching device is provided with a cam groove (i.e., a spiral groove), an actuator and a cam carrier. The carrier is attached to a camshaft in such a manner as to be slidable in the axial direction of the camshaft. The cam groove is formed on an outer peripheral surface of this cam carrier. Moreover, the plurality of cams described above are fixed to the cam carrier. The actuator has an engagement pin that is capable of engaging with the cam groove, and is configured in such a way as to be capable of protruding the engagement pin toward the cam groove. Furthermore, the cam switching device is configured such that, while the engagement pin is inserted into the cam groove by the operation of the actuator, the cam carrier slides in the axial direction of the camshaft in association with the rotation of the camshaft. With the cam carrier sliding in this way, the cam that drives the valve is switched.
The actuator described above is of an electromagnetic solenoid type. The operating timing of the actuator (more specifically, the timing at which the operation to protrude the engagement pin toward the cam groove) is adjusted in accordance with various operating conditions of the actuator (more specifically, at least in accordance with one or both of the temperature and the operating voltage of the actuator).
DE 102004027966 A1 is a patent document which may be related to the present disclosure.